Flowers and Blood-the sequel to Ursula's Daughter
by Leah Day
Summary: A wee sequel to Ursula's daughter, this was meant to be the last chapter, but I changed my mind. There will be a longer fic that will be the conclusion called "Triton's daughter will be mine" Warning, Ursula and Ariel fans may not like the ending to this, but I am all for it.


_**Flowers and blood**_

_**By Leah Day**_

_**Summary**_

A wee sequel to Ursula's daughter, this was meant to be the last chapter, but I changed my mind. There will be a longer fic that will be the conclusion called "Triton's daughter will be mine"

Warning, Ursula and Ariel fans may not like the ending to this, but I am all for it.

_**Disclaimer**_

Rated M for scrummy fem slash. Written in Australian and UK English.

_**Flashback, Ursula's bedchambers**_

I awake groggy and pleasantly sore. I can feel her nails dexterously running through my hair and close my eyes, enjoying the petting.

It still never ceases to amaze me that a creature who could destroy me without any effort can be so gentle, almost loving.

The tentacle inside me slides out with the greatest care then resides behind my seductress.

"It is almost time for you to go, sweet cakes," Ursula comments, her hands settling on my shoulders, kneading into them.

I groan silently.

"Such a pity …"

OoO

I lie enveloped in a cloak of pleasure.

I can scarcely think, breathe, move.

Lying on top of me, tangling me in her limbs, the witch kisses the side of my neck then whispers in my ear.

"It is time, angel … I daresay you are ready, what do you think?"

I squirm and feebly raise my hips.

'_Yes,'_ I whisper inside my hazy mind. _'Take me …'_

"This will hurt, my pearl."

I don't care-no, that's silly.

I can't care.

My mind and soul have been so overwhelmed … I have lost all comprehension. All I can feel is the ecstasy she gives me.

Growling deep in her throat, the older woman pushes a tentacle into me, destroying the barrier in one savage thrust.

Had I my voice, I would have screamed. But I do not have a voice. I have nothing except legs and a mind so profoundly bamboozled by magic, seduction and pain.

OoO

It is a long time before my struggles cease and I begin to hone in on her voice.

Trembling I slump into her strong embrace and silently whimper in pain.

Ursula's powerful arms cradle me to her lustrous bosoms; her lithe tentacles tenderly wind around my waist, neck and legs.

"Look at what you have given me, my sweet," she purrs in my ear, the deep warmth of her voice dulling the pain. "You've paid the price for my services."

I raise my head from her chest and stare wondrously at the luminous bloody glass orb she has resting in her lavender palm.

Inside the orb was a lily, a red lily.

Giving the object to a tentacle, Ursula lowers me to the bed, stroking me all over.

"My little princess," she moaned, as I curled and rolled amidst her appendages. "In the morning, just as the sunlight bleeds into the sky, you will leave to be with your prince. That is a promise."

She rests a hand on my belly button.

"But …"

She pauses.

I tremble.

"Proper healing must be observed."

And with that, she gently coaxed me back into dark, forbidden pleasure.

_**Present, The ocean, Morgana's palace, Melody's eighteenth birthday**_

"Set me free!"

"Never!"

"I said set me free!"

"And I said NEVER!" Morgana screamed from the top of her lungs, face contorted in pain and rage. "I am the queen of the ocean, you had your chance! the power is mine! Melody is mine! IT IS ALL MINE!"

The ghostly witch before her scowled, displeased.

"You know I will never stop. Free me, Morgana. Take the knife to her hand and free me. You will not enjoy the consequences if you do not."

"Leave me alone!" the queen panted, face white with exertion.

Ursula's red lips curled back, exposing her strong white teeth.

"Never," she growled.

_**The surface, Ariel's hut, Ariel's bedchambers**_

After consuming a meagre meal of bread, cheap wine, and cheese, Ariel sat before her fire, eyes closed in remembrance.

'How did you do this to me?' she asked herself. 'How did you make me with child without me knowing it?'

Ursula made her sleep on a regular basis, sometimes using magic to lull her into a deep slumber.

Could that be it? She had impregnated her in her sleep?

Ariel shivered and pulled her robe tighter around her slender form.

She did not want to admit it, but she had a gut feeling Ursula would have done something to that effect … but with more drama. The witch had lived to be camp and dramatic whilst she had been alive so … Yes, that had to be it.

OoO

Camp and fabulous, she had been both.

Despite her anger towards the dead seductress, Ariel had to admit Ursula was still the most intriguing, mesmerising creature she had ever laid her eyes upon.

She shuddered, closing her eyes as she remembered the deep voice, the dexterous hands and the whisper of lithe tentacles upon her skin.

A dangerous creature, but beautiful nonetheless. Taking her innocence with such painful sweetness the memory nearly made the former princess weep.

'Would I forgive you if I could feel all that again?' Ariel asked herself, clenching her tiny fists. 'Could I?'

The witch had intoxicated her with the lascivious beauty of her sexual magic, Filled her to the brim with glory.

And for what? To slake her ambitious thirst.

Not out of love … Not out of love.

The Cecaelia had given no regard to her feelings on the matter. All she had ever been to Ursula was a plaything. A pawn. A sensuous morsel for her to sink her teeth into.

Looking into the flames, Ariel felt her heart grow harder and harder.

"I hate you," she murmured.

And someday … somehow … she would have her vengeance.

It did not matter to the disgraced, supplanted princess that her former lover was dead. Magic was a curious, queer thing. It was hardly ever predictable.

And it was Ursula's body that had died …. Not her soul.

A bitter, cold smile spread across Ariel's dry lips.

"I am going to destroy you, Ursula," she vowed softly. "Poor unfortunate soul …"

_**The end**_

_**Author's note**_

Yes, Ariel is going to try to kill Ursula. How will this happen? Will the feisty princess succeed?

I'm still working on it, and I have no idea when it will be up. I'm swamped with course work and am working on my "She dreams" prequels.

Thank you for reading. Just a warning, please do not tell me to not kill anyone off, I find it really annoying, controlling and quite rude.


End file.
